8bitbookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Segments and Corners
Throughout the show, many segments and corners are introduced and visited for a brief time. Many of them are only visited by title once, but some go on to become legends. Here is a guide to all the named 'appearances of the segments. General The Anime Corner The club go off on a tangent about anime. Appears in: * Episode 23 - Making Sense of Metal Gear The Art of Motion The club discuss animation and its techniques. Appears in: * Episode 56 - Donkey Kong Country TV Series: Klump's Lumps & Cranky's Tickle Tonic The Bard Yard Someone sings something, usually relating to the book being talked about. Appears in: * Episode 24 - Sonic the Hedgehog and the Way Too Serious History of Mobius (Before the segment was named) * Episode 25 - Kingdom Hearts: The Novel * Episode 27 - Digimon Manga * Episode 37 - World of Warcraft: The Shattering: The Prelude to Cataclysm (Part 3) * Episode 38 - Silent Hill: The Movie Caldwell, Defend Yourself Caldwell is asked to defend something questionable he's said or done. Appears in: * Episode 27 - Digimon Manga Fashion Watch Caldwell and Emily discuss the fashion of the setting they're reading about. Appears in: * Episode 8 - Diablo III: The Order The Learner Corner ''AKA: What We Learned, The Lerner Cerner Appears in: * Episode 15 - TEKKEN: The Dark History of Mishima What'cha Bingin'? The Club asks the audience what shows they've been watching lately. Appears in: * Episode 33 - Super Mario Adventure Book: Koopa Capers (Part 2) Caldwell's Corners Caldwell's Correction Corrale Caldwell corrects something he previously said. Appears in: * Episode 39 - Sonic the Hedgehog: Fortress of Fear Caldwell's Lore Corner AKA: Caldwell's Lorner, Lorne Michaels. Also known in it's shorter versions: Caldwell's Alley/The Dwell Cell Appears in: * Intermission: Caldwell's Lore Corner - Skyrim (with Nathan Yaffe) * Episode 22 - Legend of Zelda Adventure Book: The Shadow Prince Caldwell's Main Gripe "Let's get gripin'!" Caldwell talks about the main gripe he has with a book. Appears in: * Episode 1 - Resident Evil: Zero Hour Caldwell's Mint Caldwell coins new phrases. Appears in: * Episode 37 - World of Warcraft: The Shattering: The Prelude to Cataclysm (Part 3) Qaldwell's Quandry Qorner Caldwell presents the club with a question Appears in: * Episode 39 - Sonic the Hedgehog: Fortress of Fear Caldwell's Sincere Recommendation of the Episode Caldwell gives a sincere recommendation. The segment was immediately shut down after one use. Appears in: * Episode 27 - Digimon Manga Caldwell's Word Corner Briefly known as Caldwell's Cobwebbed Corner. Caldwell examines the odd word choices of the book. Appears in: * Episode 35 - World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm * Episode 59 - Sonic Adventure Gamebook: Metal City Mayhem (Part IV) Dreamworkin' for the Weekend Caldwell tries to get a picture deal at Dreamworks. Appears in: * Episode 34 - Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Dragons But Were Afraid to Ask The Fantasy Toilet Caldwell calls out fantasy bullshit. Appears in: * Episode 7 - Infinity Blade: Awakening Getting Quippy With Qaldwell Qaldwell reads a quipp from a book. Appears in: * Episode 42 - Super Mario Adventure Book: Doors to Doom (Part 2) Emily's Corners Emily's Main Gripe Emily talks about her main problem with the thing they're talking about. A sister corner to Caldwell's Main Gripe. Appears in: * Episode 26 - Kingdom Hearts: The Novel (Part 2) * Episode 41 - Super Mario Adventure Book: Doors to Doom Emily's Main Qualm Emily talks about her main problem with the thing they're talking about. Not to be confused with Emily's Main Gripe. Appears in: * Episode 35 - World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Emily's Mmmmetaphor Corner AKA: Emily's Metaphor Mayhem Emily composes and explains a metaphor or allegory she realised for the book. * Episode 8 - Diablo III: The Order Emily's Mind Brush Emily describes the cover of the book. Appears in: * Episode 25 - Kingdom Hearts: The Novel Emily's Prickle Bush AKA: In the Peach Tree with Emily Axford Emily talks about something that made her mad/prickled the fuzz of the peach that is Emily. Appears in: * Episode 18 - Myst: The Book of Atrus Emily's Word Corner Emily talks about new words she learned through reading the book. Appears in: * Episode 9 - Diablo III: The Order (Part 2) Murph's Corners '''Murph's Gurphs Murph goes over points where he messed up in a previous episode Appears in: * Episode 36 - World of Warcraft: The Shattering: The Prelude to Cataclysm (Part 2)Category:The Show